


Ninjago: Hurricanes And Earthquakes

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Hailey has moved from place to place, all thanks to bullying. When she meets Cole, he helps her by self-defence and his cousin, Amico helps her with witty comebacks. When she finds out her elemental power, it connects with Cole's Earth power. He helps her control it, but can it really be contained? Or is it just not meant to be? And... Is there love in the air?





	Ninjago: Hurricanes And Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s one of my characters introduced to the Ninjago world. The only OC that will be in here from my other stories, will be Amico. I’m not going to explain this OC, I’ll just let you see what she’s like. I have another one, but she won’t be seen until much later. Anyways, here’s the story!

//Hailey’s P.O.V//

New home. New city. New enemies. Same regrets. This is like the fifth time we’ve moved this year, all leading up to one cause. Bullies. Not just at school, online as well. Freak. Purple-eyed dummy. Smartass. Ugly. Bitch. You name it, and I’ve probably been called it. It shouldn’t bother me, but my dad insists. I don’t why, I’m just going to be bullied anyways. We’ve moved from Indiana to Ninjago this time. I sighed and sat on my new med, I haven’t made it yet, but I will, with my amazing Moana sheets! My room, this time was painted plain white. I’ll probably turn it into an art wall. Painting Transformers, Lion King, Frozen and among other things.

“Hail?” My Dad asked, from my room, but not before knocking.

“Why don’t you explore the city? It’s beautiful.” He suggested and I sighed, but obliged, knowing that he wouldn’t stop unless I went and did something.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” I replied, giving him a hug. My Grandfather always told me, always hug the person taking care of you before you leave. You never know what could happen after that. I grabbed my purse, slung it over my shoulder and opened the door.

As I walked outside, I was welcomed by the burning sun, but I ignored it and stepped out of my house. I walked for a while, before stepping into a Sweet Shop. I ordered a double chocolate cupcake and sat down. I noticed somebody kept eyeing me. Dark hair, dark blue eyes, wearing black. I avoided his gaze as I played candy crush on my phone. I heard footsteps and looked up. Blonde girl, blue eyes, sassy ponytail and smirk of evil. Typical fake bitch bully.  
“What do you want?” I asked and she scoffed.

“Why don’t you go sit somewhere else?” She ‘suggested’ and I rolled my eyes.

“Why? I was here first.” I resoted and she growled.  
“Either move or I move you.” She stated, I sat back in my chair, arms crossed. She tried to pull my chair out, but I crossed my feet around it, preventing the chair from moving. “Move your feet, you ugly ass bitch!” 

“Ugly ass bitch? I’ve been called worse.” I told her, but she didn’t give up. 

“Miss?” I husky, male voice asked, directing towards the blonde bitch. It was the dude I saw earlier. He was a good three inches taller than her, so she was naturally intimated by his black clothes, height and voice. Me, not so much. “I am going to ask you to leave her alone nicely. So, would you please put her down?” He asked, but not so much as a question. She grumbled, but left. Hot dude, one. Blonde bitch, zero. 

“Thank you. Nobody’s ever stood up for me before.” I told him as he sat down across from me.

“No problem, I couldn’t just stand there and let a pretty lady like you be picked on.” He stated and I felt my cheeks go hot.

“Do you know that girl?” He asked and I shook my head.

“No, but I nicknamed her blonde bitch. I just moved here from Indiana.” I told him and he nodded.

“Oh, my cousin’s friend lived there. Did you like it there?” He asked and I sighed.

“No. I get bullied a lot, so my dad moves us a lot. This is our fifth time moving this year.” I stated and he seemed shocked.

“Well, I hope you stick around a bit. I’d love to see you around.” He stated and I smiled. I like him. “Oh, by the way, name’s Cole.” He stated, reaching out his hand for me to shake.

“Hi, I’m Hailey.” I introduced myself and he smiled.

 

“Pretty name, strong and independent, right?” He asked and I smiled.  
“Right.” I answered. My phoned dinged, it was my dad.

Dad: Where are you?

Me: I’m just leaving, I’ll be there soon:)

Dad: Be safe, bay girl.

Me: I will:)

“I hate to break this up, but my dad is wondering where I am.” I told him as I stood up and he did the same. 

“Hey, no worries. Hey, can I see your phone for a moment?” He asked and I handed it over. He clicked a few things and handed it back to me. 

“Text me anytime.” He told me and I smiled.

“Sure….” I whispered and he walked out of the shop. I made a friend! Score! On the way home, I skipped. Note, I never skip. 

Hailey: I met a cool guy! Unlike any other, so cute and a joy. And now I discover, that I’m thinking of him. Skipping all around and daydreaming. It’s so crazy, I could squeal, from the way he makes me feel. So fluffy and cuddly. And just plain nuts! Now that I know… Why shouldn’t I confess?

//Cole’s P.O.V//

“Where were you?” My cousin, Amico asked and I smiled.

“Nowhere.” I stated and she chuckled.

“Nowhere, huh?” She asked and I smiled.

“Yep, nowhere.” I responded and I went to my room and I looked at myself in the mirror. 

Cole: I met a cool girl. That’s unlike any other, now that I’m thinking about her. Staring through space. Blushing like a idiot as I smile at her face. It’s so crazy and lovely, as she goes through my head. But now that I think… Why shouldn’t I confess?

Both: I’ve met someone cool, but also someone odd. Who’s so amazing, crazy and just so cool. Now that we know. It’ll just make us a fool, but shouldn’t we excel? If we’re best of friends, I don’t see the rush, I just want him/her in my lives. For as long as I know…. I’ll always just blush!

Hailey: He’s my new friend! And I think I love him! I won’t know for sure, until the future’s amends. We shall find out… But my father mustn’t know! By now that I see…. He’s now a part of me.

//Hailey’s P.O.V//  
“Hey, honey. Did you meet anybody?” He asked and I smiled.

“Yeah.” I told him. I tell him about Cole, but not that I like him.

“You did? What’s her name?” He asked and I chuckled.

“His name is Cole.” I told him and his eyes widened. 

“His?” He growled and I chuckled.

“Relax, Dad. He defended me from a bully. Saved me. Trust me, he’s no rapist.” I told him and he gave me a look.

“Would you like to meet him?” I asked and he scoffed.

“You ask that like it’s a question.” He stated and I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll set up a time.” I told him, going into my room, making my bed, setting up a movie. My phone dinged.

Cole: Hey Hailey, I know we just talked, but I was wondering if we could meet up again?

Hailey: Yeah, my dad wants to meet you though:|

Cole: Sure thing, same café at 5:00 tomorrow, seeing as you have school?

Hailey: Sounds good. Hey, bring your cousin. 

Cole: I’m sure you and Amico will be great friends!

Hailey: Sounds good:)

Cole: What are you doing now?

Hailey: Watching a movie.

Cole: What movie?

Hailey: Trolls:)  
Cole: Jay and Amico loved that movie, but I’ve never seen it.

Hailey: You should, it’s about kidnapping, showing your true colors and letting yourself go! :)

Cole: Maybe I can watch it with you?

Hailey: It’s a date!;)

Cole: Date?

Hailey: ……

Cole: I’d love to:)

Hailey: Okay:)

Cole: Hey, I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? :)

Hailey: Sure thing, bye Cole:)

I plugged up my phone as the movie ended and I turned off the TV. I then got into bed and smiled. This time, I do have a true friend. As those thought left my head, I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! This is like one of those enter-OC-In-Ninjago-World, but I don’t care! Anyways, read and review please, I read every single review, even if I don’t reply to you guys:)


End file.
